


The Morning After

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: McCree and Hanzo try to be secretive the next morning.





	The Morning After

They had agreed to avoid each other during the day and only sneak to the others room when the coast was absolutely clear in the dead of night. Well, Hanzo demanded and Jesse had the good sense not to argue with him. Hanzo was always the one to creep into Jesse’s room- he was the ninja after all. And Jesse knew nothing of subtlety. His clothing choice was proof enough of that. The system worked, though part of Jesse wish they could alter it a bit. Even though he should be used to it, he always felt a pang of pain seeing the bed vacant beside him. And thus the cycle continued.

Hanzo wasn’t a fan of the secrecy either. But it was necessary. For now at least. As soon as he awake he was counting down the hours he could be back in McCree’s arms. Staying awake watching the clock and the early rising was hardly healthy. At least the coffee helped, even though he found it tasted vile. It was evident the fatigue was taking its toll on him, since he never noticed he was not alone in the kitchen.

“Hello brother,” came the robotic voice, “You’re up early. Care to join me for meditation? Oh, and you may wish to pour two mugs.”

Hanzo almost dropped the mug in fright as he spun around to face Genji.

“Why are you in the kitchen? Can you even eat or drink?” questioned the older Shimada.

“Oh, no. I am not requesting the coffee on my behalf, brother. It is for your friend: Jesse.”

Hanzo scoffed. “He is your friend, not mine.”

“Then why were you in his room last night? And the night before, the night before that and the ni-“

“Where do you get the audacity for such accusations!”

“And I see you got your hair sash back. It looked cute in Jesse’s back pocket yesterday. Though it didn’t exactly tie in with his outfit,” Genji continued.

Hanzo’s eyes widened and he stood in quiet rage, porcelain threatening to break as his hand tightened around the mug. He could practically hear the smile in Genji’s voice. The situation only got worse as he heard other voices approaching. The familiar southern drawl and the ever-peppy cockney accent.

“Don’t,” Hanzo warned in a soft voice, but the threat was very real.

“Oh what are you going to do? Kill me?”

Hanzo had no answer for that. He gripped the counter for support as the two agents entered the kitchen.

“Mornin’ fellas,” yawned the cowboy, tipping his hat to both Shimadas.

Tracer rushed over to Hanzo, who was now as red as McCree’s serape. “You alrigh’ love?” she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Y-yes. Thank you Lena. Just a rough night,” Hanzo lied, trying to cover this mess up.

“Hmm. You don’t say,” Genji piped up.


End file.
